Tricksters vs. Mad Hatters
Tricksters vs. Mad Hatters is the sixth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Hat Toss) In this opening round, one player from each team had to catch two balls thrown by their partner in their hat. Helena successfully threw two balls in Jeremy's hat, awarding the Tricksters $20. Introducing the Contestants Tricksters Helena enjoys skiing while Jeremy plays football, his position being quarterback. Mad Hatters Brooke enjoys cheerleading while Brian is a champion skateboarder. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Pop Goes the Balloon) Helena had to place balloons filled with shaving cream on the yellow chair that Jeremy had to sit on. They would win $40 if they pop ten balloons. However, they were only able to pop five, giving the Mad Hatters $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Fill Your Cup) Brian had to fill a cup with whipped cream while Brooke held the cup on a stick with her mouth. The Mad Hatters won $40 as Brian managed to fill the cup to the red line. Toss-Up (Dress-Up) Each male player had to fully dress his partner with pants, a shirt, a tie, a jacket, and a hat. Jeremy fully dressed Helena before Brian could fully dress Brooke. Questions C Mad Hatters' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Brooke and Brian left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Inside Out) Helena and Jeremy had to pop one of the three balloons and find the orange flag in one of them to win a $75 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 2 (Tire Swing) One player had to grab a green tire, swing over, and grab the orange flag to win Tultex Sweats. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream, chocolate pudding, and butterscotch and grab the orange flag to win a Galaxy skateboard. Obstacle 4 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win a World Book Encyclopedia. Obstacle 6 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of whipped cream and bananas. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a Hitachi television. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss